The Angel of Death
by Viktory Always
Summary: What if Rosalie had a younger sister? What would happen when she suddenly appears on the Cullen's doorstep a vampire? She arrives just in time for Victoria's Newborn attack to help defend Bella. I own nothing. Possible Lemons and swearing.


**Hey this is my first Fan Fiction. I know this is a little short, but it's just the prologue. Let me know what you think. I promise to update in a couple days with the First Chapter. The story is basically about Rosalie's younger sister coming into the picture. I may change the storyline up a little bit later on.**

**Please any comments will do. Even if you're telling me you hate my work. Please just comment.**

* * *

Prologue

*Alice's Point of View*

_ I stand in the shadows of the throne room, just a couple feet behind Caius chair. No one can see me; it is how I am meant to be. To the vampire world, I am a mere shadow that works independently though I do a lot of jobs for the Volturi. A lot of them are from Caius. I think I am perhaps one of the only vampires that have seen the nicer side of him. Then again, I did save his ass just fresh out of my newborn phase._

_ Directing my attention to the meeting that was going on, I listened very closely to what was going on. "I would like to be destroyed." A bronze haired male said as the moonlight streamed in through the window lighting up a good portion of the throne room. I had to back myself into the wall to avoid the moonlight. Caius actually looked back at me and smiled his cryptic smirk. "Well I am always for a good killing." He said. He was always excited for someone to die. He is one crazy king, but it's entertaining when I have seen the other side of him._

_ Aro raised his hand at Caius and looked at the bronze haired man. "I can't just kill you, boy. You have done nothing wrong. Plus I haven't a clue who the hell you are." Aro said as he stood up. Holding his hand out, the bronze haired male took the hand. Sometimes I wish that little trick would work on me. Oh well, if wishes were poppy then we would all be dreaming._

_ "Ah Edward Cullen, how is Carlisle? Last time I saw him was when he just turned that young Rosalie Hale." Aro mused out loud. My eyes snapped open as I glanced at the boy. Normally, I would never interrupt the Kings meeting but fuck it. "Did you just say Rosalie Hale?" I asked out loud. My voice was sharp and cold as it cut straight through the room. Edward flinched at the sound of my voice._

_ Aro jumped at the sound of my voice before looking around the room. He didn't get the chance to find me because I stepped out into the moonlight standing next to him. He looked up at me with his fading crimson eyes. "Oh Azrael, I didn't know you were here." He said as he gazed into my silver eyes. "Yes my King, I did arrive awhile ago though I stuck to the shadows trying to go unnoticed. My apologies for interrupting." I said as I bowed my head respectfully._

_ He just shook his head. "You rarely ever speak. I can't punish you for that. Now you were asking about Rosalie Hale, yes?" He asked. I nodded my head respectfully as I put my back toward the moonlight. "Well you should see for yourself in this young man's memories. I know you have this power." He said as he gestured towards the Cullen boy._

_ I gently took off my black silk glove and stretched it out to the boy. Edward made no move to take my hand so I stepped towards him. The moonlight hit my pale hand making it sparkle silver. The Cullen boy took a step back. The fear poured off him in the gallons. Sighing, I sped towards him faster than any vampire could move and took his hand in mine._

_ Searching his memories, I recovered everything involving her. The memories started from when a blonde male vampire brought her into his home. I took in all the memories from that moment. I even received his memories of a pale brunette named Bella. When I was done with his memories, I released him with a shove. "No wonder she jumped off a cliff you asshole. Fucking asshole deserves whatever Caius has planned. Aro, I'm leaving now. Call me if you need my assistance." I said as I strode over to the door._

_ "Wait, Azrael, we need your input on this subject." Aro said as I reached the doors. Looking back at him, I smiled. "Am I the judge, jury, and executioner?" I asked. Marcus smirked at me from his chair before turning his face. "No but I thought as a friend you might want to have a say." He responded._

_ His comment made Edward Cullen look at me strangely. Turning on my heels, I stalked towards him pulling my hood down. My white blonde hair spilled over my shoulders almost looking silver in the moonlight. His golden eyes widened at my appearance as I stalked towards him. In one swift motion, I had my katana pressed to his throat. My face not even inches from his own. "Hmm, how should I make you suffer? You told the girl you loved that she wasn't worth it. You told her things that broke her. For that you will suffer." I said coldly._

_ The air turned a couple degrees colder. "He shall live with the memories of what he has done." I said as I took a step back. Sheathing my blade, I stepped away from him. I bowed my head to the kings before walking towards the door. The moron of a vampire named Edward decided to try and take my arm. I anticipated his movements and deflected him by kicking him in the solar plexus. I left the throne room in a fit of rage. The Volturi will not kill him. His gift is to useful though I have a feeling he's going to try and expose our kind. That boy is one idiotic moron. _

I gasped waking up a sleeping Bella. She looked at me with a confused expression on her face. "The Volturi refused to end his existence." I said. This vision was so different from anything I have ever seen. It was like I was the woman named Azrael. Perhaps I was seeing things through her eyes. It was a new different experience. "It's a good thing that they refused him right?" She asked me.

Looking over at her, I shook my head feeling the uncertainty of what I had seen wash over me. "It gives us more time to get there, but now he's going to expose us. If he does that then the Volturi will have no choice but to kill him." I said. She nodded her head a little to eagerly. She really loves him to be doing this. "Then we will have to do everything in our power to stop him before he does that." She said with such conviction.

I knew we were going to save him. I had seen it and it will happen. The only thing I can't see is past the Graduation Ceremony. I can't focus on the then. I need to focus on saving my brother.

* * *

** As I said before the Prologue was going to be short. Please tell me what you think of this story and if you have any advice of what I should and shouldn't do. Even if you hate my story and wish for it to burn in the fiery pits of hell. Please let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Ave Atque Vale,**

**Viktory**


End file.
